


На расстоянии шага

by Melissa_Renatus



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Fantasy, Romantic Fluff
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:33:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25106257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melissa_Renatus/pseuds/Melissa_Renatus
Summary: Очень часто бывает так, что объект нашей любви находится всего-то на расстоянии одного шага. Но как же трудно этот шаг сделать... побороть страх, гордость, а порой и выйти за рамки нормального поведения. Ну а что ещё делать, если ваш избранник душой ещё совсем ребёнок и не понимает никаких намёков вообще?
Relationships: Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia
Kudos: 1





	1. Пролог

_Тёмно.  
Жарко.  
Громко.  
Безумно пошло._  
Жар с низа живота распространяется по всему телу, заставляя желать большего. Настолько сильно, что больно. Но лёгкие полустоны на ушко в миг избавляют от этой боли. Хочется прижаться ближе, двигаться быстрее. Голова кружится, а сердце готово выскочить из груди, но всё это не важно. Главное сейчас не это.  
Наконец-то. Больше не будет взглядов исподтишка, мук неразделённой любви, вспышек ревности. Ведь она принадлежит ему. А он ей.  
Золотистые длинные волосы мешали рукам разгуляться в полной мере, но кого это останавливало. Последний стон вышел настолько чётким и громким, что...

Нацу свалился с кровати. Ошарашено распахнул глаза. Сердце гулко отбивало чечётку и казалось, будто этот стук заполнил весь дом. Но в доме было тихо и спокойно. _Стоп. Спокойно?_  
Парень вскочил. Оглянулся по сторонам.

"Сон. Это всего лишь сон"

Нацу поспешно выдохнул.

"Приснится же такое..."

Действительно, НАСТОЛЬКО БЛИЗКО свою подругу он не видел ещё даже во сне. Теперь настало время устыдиться собственного подсознания, и, поджав хвост, устремиться в ванную, смывать липкое и постыдное напоминание.


	2. Часть 1

Люси сегодня находилась не в самом прекрасном расположении духа. Знаете, когда вроде бы всё хорошо, но чего-то не хватает. И вот ты ходишь из угла в угол, туда-сюда. Пытаешься понять, чего тебе для счастья надо. Вот и утро девушки началось именно с такого чувства. Она не спеша встала с постели, задумчиво потягиваясь. Так же задумчиво она собиралась и так же задумчиво завтракала. Вышла на улицу она тоже задумчиво  
Свежий летний ветер слегка разогнал удрученное настроение Люси. Видели ли вы Магнолию летом? Можно вечно описывать пышные цветущие улицы весной или яркие рождественские витрины зимними вечерами. Осенью же такое буйство красок постепенно увядающей природы. Но лето. Это та пора, когда будто само время застывает вместе с душным воздухом. И лишь на секунду, когда дует ветер, всё оживает. Лето в Магнолии – царство вечности.

И единственное, что нарушало незыблемый покой разморённого жарой города - гильдия. И было бы странно, если бы в ней было тихо и спокойно. За много кварталов слышался шум, издаваемый членами гильдии.  
Но Люси этот шум не казался раздражающим, даже на фоне царственного молчания полудня. Хартфилия ускорила шаг и распахнула двери гильдии. Такой родной и горячо любимой. Быстро осмотрев зал, в котором было всё на своих местах, не считая периодически летающих предметов, Люси уже точно знала, что ей нужно. Не медля более ни секунды, девушка направилась в сторону столика, где сидели Нацу и Хэппи.

\- Ребята, при… - не успела она и слова сказать, как убийца драконов, пробурчав что-то не совсем внятное, практически выбежал из гильдии. Люси переглянулась с Хэппи, но тот лишь покачал головой: сам, мол, не знаю, что твориться.

Пока крылатая шаверма отправилась на поиски своего друга, девушка, помрачнев, поплелась к стойке. Там уже сидели Джувия и Леви, обсуждая что-то своё девичье, иногда кивая в сторону то Грея, то Гажила. Заметив подругу, они замолчали и вопросительно уставились. Люси, тяжело вздохнув, присела рядом, попросив у Миры всего лишь травяной чай. Но все мы знаем, что если человек просит травяной чай, что-то тут нечисто. Пока в зале гильдии Эрза пыталась привычным для себя способом угомонить разгорячившихся согильдийцев, Хартфилия начала свой рассказ:

\- Представляете, просто взял и убежал! И как с таким человеком можно наладить общение…

\- Я бы назвала такое поведение даже для Нацу странным… - Мира подвинула чашку ближе к Люси и облокотилась о стойку.

\- Я уже даже не знаю, что странно, а что нет…

Казалось, все в гильдии уже знали, что Люси испытывает к своему другу не совсем дружеские чувства. Ну разве только один огненный убийца драконов. Не догадывался. Вообще.

\- Но ты же пыталась ему намекнуть? – Джувия, конечно, всё ещё посматривала на Люси с недоверием, но узнав о её объекте воздыханий, вычеркнула девушку из списка соперниц.  
Люси, прикинув, как понимает слово «намёк» Джувия, замотала головой.

\- Ну, намекала, конечно же, но не настолько прямо!

\- Правильно, - вмешалась Штраусс, - с Нацу надо быть прямее, чем рельса.

\- Что ты имеешь в виду?

\- Она хотела сказать, что надо быть напористей, - Леви придвинулась ближе к Люси, - есть у меня одна книжка…

Шум в гильдии достиг своего пика. Разговаривая, девушки не заметили, что Нацу вернулся, и между ним и Греем завязалась небольшая потасовка. Ничего необычного, но летящая во все стороны одежда и угрозы Эрзы засунуть эту одежду во все анатомические отверстия всегда привлекает слишком много внимания.

\- Леви, ты что, с ума сошла? – Люси со страхом отшатнулась.

\- Попробуй, а вдруг сработает? Мой милый Грей с самого начала всё понял.

\- Точно-точно, попробуй. А не сработает, мы ему память сотрём – Мира заговорщицки подмигнула.


	3. Часть 3

Нацу который раз за день корил себя. Во-первых, за то, что так грубо обошёлся с Люси. Во-вторых, за то, как грубо обошёлся с Люси. Его собственное подсознание сыграло с ним злую шутку. И так в последнее время было тяжело сохранять своё привычное поведение. Он же хороший друг. Хорошим друзьям не хочется переспать со своей подругой. Даже во сне. Как-то он опустил момент, когда либидо одержало победу над детской наивностью. Но драгонслеер боялся этих перемен. Боялся, что это напугает Люси. А он слишком дорожил этой девушкой. Такой милой и считающей его другом. 

\- Да, облажался я сегодня.

Так ещё и Хэппи пристал с вопросами. Ну вот как об этом сказать? Думать об этом боязно.  
Понимая, что самоконтроль важная вещь, Нацу решил, что ему необходимо извиниться перед Люси сегодня же. Всё-таки, некрасиво уходить, проигнорировав друга. А со своими мыслями и желаниями он как-нибудь разберётся. Держался же он как-то всё это время.  
Преодолев последние сомнения, парень резко развернулся и побежал к дому заклинательницы.

***

Люси, придя домой, незамедлительно начала приготовления. В панике оглядев холодильник и полки, вспоминала, что можно сделать с этими продуктами. Как же хорошо, что Нацу любит поесть, и в принципе, не важно, что. Поколдовав на кухне, девушка переключилась на квартиру. Не помешало бы слегка убраться. И добавить уюта. Неплохо было бы, если свет стал бы рассеянным, не ярким. Как будто в комнате горит настоящий костёр. А ведь хорошая идея.  
Не забыла она и о внешнем виде. Чувство стиля у Хартфилии всегда было отменное, но сегодня хотелось как-то особенно подчеркнуть свою внешность, но чтобы это не сильно бросалось в глаза. Время раздумий у шкафа затянулось, и после очередного «мне совершенно нечего надеть» девушка остановила свой выбор на бирюзовых шортах и белой рубашке в клетку. Не совсем то, чего она хотела, да это было уже и не важно. За окном уже стемнело, и Люси, по пути на кухню, зажигала свечи. Накрыв стол, она задумалась: а не выглядит ли это слишком навязчиво? Но тут же выбросила мысль из своей головы. Леви обещала, что это должно сработать.

Осталось совсем немного времени. Как раз хватит на ванную.  
Холодная вода врезалась в тело, заставив Люси отскочить. Отрегулировав температуру, девушка расслабилась под струями тепла, так похожего на солнечные лучи. Жаль, что времени не так много, и она не может позволить себе понежиться в ванной с пеной. Выйдя из ванной и одевшись, Люси внимательно оглядела себя в зеркало. Вроде бы, ничего не упустила.

Как только Хартфилия собралась выходить из комнаты, как со стороны душа послышался гудящий рокот. В следующий миг девушку накрыло водой, хлынувшей из крана. Перепуганная, она даже не услышала шума из спальни.   
Кое-как, ей всё же удалось остановить воду (слава магии заклинателей духов). Но вот беда – огромнейшая лужа воды, которая грозит затопить соседей и насквозь промокшая, неприятно липнувшая к телу одежда. Не успела девушка прокомментировать ситуацию словами совсем не аристократическими, как перед ней возникла знакомая розовая шевелюра.

\- Я помогу, Люси.

Ну конечно же, он же огненный убийца драконов, как-никак. Только бы не спалил ничего. Но Нацу довольно успешно справился с потопом в ванной и гордо оглядывал спасённую им комнату. Тут-то Люси поняла, что ждать больше нет смысла.  
Парень только хотел повернуться к девушке, чтобы начать свои извинения, как его талию обвили руки Хартфилии. Он даже не заметил, как она тихо подошла к нему вплотную, прижалась к спине и обняла.

\- Л-люси, что случилось? – драгонслеер нервно сглотнул. События этой ночи всё ещё крепко держались в памяти и эта ситуация была ну очень компрометирующей. Он прямо чувствовал, как всё его самообладание трещит по швам.

\- Нацу, - девушка говорила тихо, почти шёпотом, поглаживая руками по торсу парня, - ты же знаешь, что ты мне очень дорог. Даже больше.

Нацу казалось, что его крыша едет. И очень быстро. Так же быстро, как ручки Люси, которые уже зашли ну очень далеко. Перехватило дыхание. Сердце, кажется, готово сломать рёбра. И уже знакомое чувство внизу живота.

_Нет. Нет. Нет._

Ему совершенно не хотелось сделать что-то безрассудное.  
Предприняв не особо удачные попытки вырваться, Нацу развернулся к девушке. Заглянул в её глаза. Теперь ему казалось, что он спит. Этот взгляд. Он видел его во сне. И парень прекрасно знал, что он точно так же смотрит на Люси. Такая смесь желания, привязанности и обожания. Он осторожно наклонился к Люси, всё ещё боясь, что это всё неправда. Но она не отстранилась – лишь склонила голову набок и закрыла глаза.   
Нацу сделал шаг вперёд, прекрасно понимая, что не он первый его сделал. Теперь настала его очередь обнимать девушку. Что-то похожее на ваниль. Возможно он просто проголодался, но именно такими показались губы Люси на вкус. Он целовал её будто последний раз, боясь отстраниться и вздохнуть. Сильнее и сильнее прижимая девушку к себе. Чтобы она всегда была рядом с ним. Только его.  
Последний раз проведя языком по её губам, Нацу слегка отстранился, подхватил девушку на руки, и, направляясь в сторону спальни, промурлыкал ей на ухо:

\- Попалась.


End file.
